U.S. Pat. No. 8,705,016 ('016) describes a laser scanner which, through use of a rotatable mirror, emits a light beam into its environment to generate a three-dimensional (3D) scan. The contents of this patent are incorporated herein by reference.
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to use of a 3D laser scanner time-of-flight (TOF) coordinate measurement device. A 3D laser scanner of this type steers a beam of light to a non-cooperative target such as a diffusely scattering surface of an object. A distance meter in the device measures a distance to the object, and angular encoders measure the angles of rotation of two axles in the device. The measured distance and two angles enable a processor in the device to determine the 3D coordinates of the target.
A TOF laser scanner is a scanner in which the distance to a target point is determined based on the speed of light in air between the scanner and a target point. Laser scanners are typically used for scanning closed or open spaces such as interior areas of buildings, industrial installations and tunnels. They may be used, for example, in industrial applications and accident reconstruction applications. A laser scanner optically scans and measures objects in a volume around the scanner through the acquisition of data points representing object surfaces within the volume. Such data points are obtained by transmitting a beam of light onto the objects and collecting the reflected or scattered light to determine the distance, two-angles (i.e., an azimuth and a zenith angle), and optionally a gray-scale value. This raw scan data is collected, stored and sent to a processor or processors to generate a 3D image representing the scanned area or object.
Generating an image requires at least three values for each data point. These three values may include the distance and two angles, or may be transformed values, such as the x, y, z coordinates. In an embodiment, an image is also based on a fourth gray-scale value, which is a value related to irradiance of scattered light returning to the scanner.
Most TOF scanners direct the beam of light within the measurement volume by steering the light with a beam steering mechanism. The beam steering mechanism includes a first motor that steers the beam of light about a first axis by a first angle that is measured by a first angular encoder (or other angle transducer). The beam steering mechanism also includes a second motor that steers the beam of light about a second axis by a second angle that is measured by a second angular encoder (or other angle transducer).
Many contemporary laser scanners include a camera mounted on the laser scanner for gathering camera digital images of the environment and for presenting the camera digital images to an operator of the laser scanner. By viewing the camera images, the operator of the scanner can determine the field of view of the measured volume and adjust settings on the laser scanner to measure over a larger or smaller region of space. In addition, the camera digital images may be transmitted to a processor to add color to the scanner image. To generate a color scanner image, at least three positional coordinates (such as x, y, z) and three color values (such as red, green, blue “RGB”) are collected for each data point.
A 3D image of a scene may require multiple scans from different registration positions. The overlapping scans are registered in a joint coordinate system, for example, as described in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012/0069352 ('352), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Such registration is performed by matching targets in overlapping regions of the multiple scans. The targets may be artificial targets such as spheres or checkerboards or they may be natural features such as corners or edges of walls. Some registration procedures involve relatively time-consuming manual procedures such as identifying by a user each target and matching the targets obtained by the scanner in each of the different registration positions. Some registration procedures also require establishing an external “control network” of registration targets measured by an external device such as a total station. The registration method disclosed in '352 eliminates the need for user matching of registration targets and establishing of a control network.
However, even with the simplifications provided by the methods of '352, it is today still difficult to remove the need for a user to carry out the manual registration steps as described above. In a typical case, only 30% of 3D scans can be automatically registered to scans taken from other registration positions. Today such registration is seldom carried out at the site of the 3D measurement but instead in an office following the scanning procedure. In a typical case, a project requiring a week of scanning requires two to five days to manually register the multiple scans. This adds to the cost of the scanning project. Furthermore, the manual registration process sometimes reveals that the overlap between adjacent scans was insufficient to provide proper registration. In other cases, the manual registration process may reveal that certain sections of the scanning environment have been omitted. When such problems occur, the operator must return to the site to obtain additional scans. In some cases, it is not possible to return to a site. A building that was available for scanning at one time may be impossible to access at a later time. A forensics scene of an automobile accident or a homicide is often not available for taking of scans for more than a short time after the incident.
Accordingly, while existing 3D scanners are suitable for their intended purposes, what is needed is a 3D scanner having certain features of embodiments of the present invention.